


Never enough

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Never enough

Tyler yelled, trying to tune out his doubts, but it just became a breeding ground for more awful destructive thoughts. He held his hands over his ears, trying to tune it out, but succumbed quickly to it, sobbing brokenly. It wasn't enough. He wasn't enough. He would never be enough.


End file.
